


Monsters and Shadows

by Cacidrel



Category: Monster High, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster High, In a way, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Monster High Crossover, Other tags to be added, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacidrel/pseuds/Cacidrel
Summary: Found through hidden underground passages, Midoriya Izuku steps through a portal into a whole new world.Watch as he figures out more about his new perspective on life, as well as his new ghastly abilities.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Monsters and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crossover fic that I’ve wanted for a while!

The accident happened in his last year of Middle school.

“Shut the fuck up, Deku!”

Midoriya Izuku tried to shout and scream around the sock gag that was stuffed as he was dragged through an empty corridor by Bakugo’s lackeys.

The blonde boy himself guiding them.

No one could hear the struggle Izuku’s was putting up due to the fact that school had ended long ago, the bullies jumping him before he could even try to make an escape. The teacher paying no mind as he left, briefcase in hand.

“Shove him in here.” Ordered Bakugo, holding the door to a janitors closet that wasn’t used anymore, the shelf’s had thick layers of dust inhabiting it and cobwebs could be seen in the corner.

Izuku grunted as he landed on his front, before he turned and tried to get out before the explosive blonde shut the door on him, yet flinched away as his bully used his quirk.

Bakugo blocked the door with a hand on his hip, the other showing off his quirk. He could see the lackeys standing behind the blonde, shoulders shaking as they laughed at him.

“You know, Hero’s need to learn to adapt to their surroundings. We’re gonna leave and come back in an hour, while your locked in here trying to get out, a person who really wants to be a hero would be able to get out.” 

“N-no! Please Kacchan, don’t do this! My mother will no worry!!” Izuku pleaded as he took the gag out his mouth.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll let her know you’re having a study session with me!” The bully announced, holding out his and Izuku’s phones before shoving them in his pocket.

“See ya later, Deku!”

Izuku watched in horror as the door slammed in front of him, a clicking noise of a lock being placed.

He instantly stood up and fumbled around for a light switch, knocking over what he assumed was buckets and some brooms.

And while he did find a switch, no light came on when it was flipped, keeping the boy trapped in the pitch dark.

His heart started beating faster as he began to panic, and started beating on the door, calling out for someone to help him, which no one did. As usual when it came to him.

Izuku was starting to find it difficult to breathe and his legs started shaking, and not long after he dropped to the floor. 

His left hand curled into a fist while his other started thumping on his chest.

Izuku couldn’t see it but the darkness and shadows started rising from around the room, from the walls and the floor. They had the appearance of wisps, twirling amongst themselves.

As Izuku’s breath quickened, the wisps of darkness seemed to grow larger and longer, and as the boy reached the peak of his panic, the tips of them curled onto him.

Before they reached out and latched onto him.

Izuku’s screams could be heard echoing within the school and the surrounding neighbourhood buildings.

~~

No one knows what happened that day, despite the accident making headlines.

‘Quirkless boy, Midoriya Izuku, gone missing, disappeared from thin air.’

Local police and hero’s were called in by nearby people who heard the scream, and searched through the area before they found the isolated janitors closet, where they assumed the scream originated from.

There appeared to be scorch marks on the floor, creeping out from underneath the door.

They busted the door open, where right in the centre was the core of what the scorch marks came from, yet the cause wasn’t seen, despite the locked door.

The marks couldn’t be scrubbed, they had no pigment, like they were embedded into the floor.

When Midoriya Inko reported her son missing, police assumed that the cause was the boy.

The police report stated that while Midoriya was in the closet, a janitor must have mistakenly locked the door and not heard any calls from within. Panicking from being locked in a small room with seemingly no way out, manifested an unknown quirk.

When looking into it, Bakugo Katsuki was said to have been studying with the boy but stated that the other went to the toilet some way through and didn’t return.

No one knew the truth on what happened that day, no one but Bakugo, his lackeys, and Midoriya himself.

~~

Izuku woke up on a cold and dusty floor, and when he picked himself up to look around he could see that he was in a dark hallway of some sorts.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” He called out, his voice echoing against the walls. ‘Where am I? How did I get here?’ 

Izuku walked through the hallways, a maze of tunnels that seemed to lead nowhere and had multiple dead ends, calling out every now and then to see if he could meet someone, anyone.

As he turned around a corner he spotted a faint blue light from down the narrow corridor and sped up to find the source, and could hear a weird noise. 

“Hello! I can hear something, is someone there?” He shouted, before sighing as no one answered his calls.

Rounding the corner to see what the source of the blue light is, and came into view of a large blue swirling mass of some kind that was embedded into the wall, his reflection showing.

Gasping he looked down at his hands, turned a dark purple, they almost looked like he was wearing gloves.

Izuku ripped off his school jacket to see how far up this new discovery went up his arms and saw that they went up to his elbow for the most part, and that they twirled like the wisps of flames.

“Oh my- how did this happen?” The boy asked himself, flipping his hands around and twisting his arm to look at them.

He also noted that his hair had changed, now having strips of purple. 

“What happened to me? Is this a quirk?”

He looked back up at the mass, it almost looked like a portal from a game. 

He looked behind him, he could try finding a normal exit but who knows how long that could be, he may not even be able to find this place again.

Izuku hesitantly reached out his hand and tried to touch it, testing to see if it was solid but instead it phased right through. 

Quickly Izuku pulled it back, checking for any damage and was relieved to see no difference.

He gulped, his hands starting to sweat.

This could be his only way out. Shaking his head, he walked backwards a few feet and clenched his eyes shut.

Izuku jumped through.

And he was instantly in another dark room, although torches seemed to light up with his presence, showering the purple and grey walls in a golden glow.

He stumbled upon leaving the portal, before kneeling down to catch his breath, as that did not feel well to jump though. 

Spotting a staircase that led to a large wooden door with a skull shaped handle, Izuku grabbed a torch from the wall and started his mission to find the exit, he was starving at this point, he can’t even remember how long it’s been since Bakugo locked him in that closet.

Yet Izuku came to find the second most disappointing thing in his life when he pushed open the door, it led to a dark and shady hallway.

“Oh, for the love of All Might!” He cursed to himself, before he began treading through it. ‘Please, please, please just show me an exit and get me out of here!’ 

Though this hallway actually seemed to be leading to somewhere, somewhere people have been, evident by a large statue of a dragon that had a bouquet of flowers laid at the bottom, dead flowers, but flowers nonetheless.

“Hey there, honeycomb!” Spoke a feminine voice behind him.

Izuku instantly turned around with wide eyes.

He watched as a purple skinned girl, with red and black hair, and dressed in a retro styled outfit, walked around a pillar and leaned back against it, arms crossed.

“What ya doing down here in the catacombs? You’re a transfer student right? You should be heading to the screamatorium, I’ll show you the way, follow me!”

She spoke english, with a southern accent.

Izuku understood English, but struggled to speak it fluently, sometimes making mistakes or not realising that he had switched back to Japanese.

But he had no idea what a screamatorium was.

“The w-what?”

“The screamatorium.”

“S-sorry, I don’t k-know what that is…”

“Oh, uh… it’s okay honeycomb, you’ll understand when we get there. Where’d you come from? I don’t recognise your uniform?” She questioned, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him.

“U-ugh, Japan. I’m from Japan.” The boy stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at the ground.

They fell into a short silence, as they crossed some sort of stone bridge. He stared in awe as they passed over a giant skeleton of a giant beast, like a dragon.

‘This was under a school right? What the hell?’

He could start to hear the noise of a large crowd as they came up to a round purple door after climbing a dark circular staircase covered in cobwebs.

“Okay, just through these doors.”


End file.
